Inspiral Carpets
"What a joy it was, during the week, to see Mark E Smith on Top Of Pops with the Inspiral Carpets." (John Peel, 04 March 1994) #1, on Top Of The Pops.]] Inspiral Carpets are an alternative rock band from Oldham in Greater Manchester, England formed by Graham Lambert and Stephen Holt in 1983. Their sound is based around psychedelic keyboards and guitars. They came to prominence, alongside bands like the Stone Roses and Happy Mondays, in the 'Madchester' scene of the late 1980s. After a flexi-disc featuring Garage Full Of Flowers given free with Manchester's Debris magazine in 1987, followed by the Cow cassette, their first release proper, the 1988 Planecrash EP on the Playtime label received much airplay from Radio 1 DJ John Peel… (read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel Peel was an early supporter of the Inspiral Carpets, who went on to record four sessions and have eight Festive Fifty entries, including the 1994 Festive Fifty #1, 'I Want You', which also featured the Fall's Mark E Smith. In Jon Robb's "The North Will Rise Again" (p.324), Graham Lambert recalled Peel starting his 06 July 1988 show with 'Keep The Circle Around' as a landmark for the band: "We got the Planecrash EP to John Peel in July 1988 and he started his show with it. I was in Scotland with Karen when he played it. I tried to find a phone box in the pitch black and phone the band but couldn't get hold of them. From then on it changed. We had a session and he played every track several times. It felt like we were on our way." Perhaps predictably, Peel was highly enthusiastic about the hook-up with Mark E Smith for 'I Want You' and appears to have played the recording on as many as three of his weekly half-hour BBC World Service shows, which were limited to just seven or eight tracks. The song was later selected for the 1994 Peelenium. In the 1993-4 football season, Oldham Athletic supporter Graham Lambert twice phoned in reports of his team's matches to Peel's show. (See 27 November 1993, 05 February 1994.) Festive Fifty Entries 1988 Festive Fifty *Keep The Circle Around #11 1989 Festive Fifty *Joe #9 *Find Out Why #21 *So This Is How It Feels (session) #35 *Directing Traffic (session) #49 *She Comes In The Fall (session) #50 1990 Festive Fifty *Beast Inside (session) #50 1994 Festive Fifty *I Want You (featuring Mark E Smith) #1 Sessions Four sessions. Official releases: - Radio 1 Sessions (Strange Fruit, CD, 1999) - The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit, 12" EP/CD, 1989) - Peel Session (Strange Fruit, 10" & CD EP, 1991) -'Out Of Time' on Various Artists: The Peel Sessions 83-91: New Season (Strange Fruit, CD/2xLP, 1991) -'Gimme Shelter' on Various Artists: Best Of Peel Sessions (Par Bernard Lenoir) (Fnac Music, LP/CD, 1990) - 'The Beast Inside' on Various Artists: Radio Daze: John Peel Sessions (VOX magazine, cassette, 1992) and Various Artists: In Session Tonight (Strange Fruit, CD, 1993) - 'Directing Traffic' on Various Artists: Manchester - So Much To Answer For (The Peel Sessions) (Strange Fruit, CD/2xLP, 1990) 1. Recorded 1988-07-17. First broadcast: 01 August 1988. Repeated: 05 September 1988, 28 December 1988 *So Far / Monkey On My Back / Greek Wedding Song / Whiskey 2. Recorded: 1989-03-26. First broadcast: 05 April 1989. Repeated: 11 May 1989 *Out Of Time / Directing Traffic / Keep The Circle Around / Gimme Shelter 3. Recorded 1989-08-17. First broadcast 09 October 1989. Repeated: 06 November 1989, 27 December 1989, 17 April 1990. *Sun Don't Shine / She Comes In The Fall / Song For A Family / So This Is How It Feels 4. Recorded 1990-05-20. First broadcast 05 June 1990. Repeated 07 October 1990. *Beast Inside / Grip / Weakness / Keep It In Mind Live *16 July 1994. Recorded: NME Stage, Glastonbury, 1994-06-26. Repeated: 18 December 1997 (BFBS). #Party In The Sky #Generations #Move #Saturn 5 #She Comes In The Fall #This Is How It Feels #Joe #Cobra Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add more information if known.) ;1988 *06 July 1988: Keep The Circle Around (12" EP - Plane Crash) Playtime (JP: "I think we shall hear these great sex lords again. In fact I think I will ask Radio One's Great Satan to book them in for a session.") *11 July 1988: Theme From Cow (12" - Plane Crash) Playtime *13 July 1988: Garage Full Of Flowers (12" - Plane Crash) Playtime *19 July 1988: Keep The Circle Around (12" - Plane Crash) Playtime *21 July 1988 (BBC World Service): Keep The Circle Around (7") Playtime *27 July 1988: Seeds Of Doubt (12"-Plane Crash) Playtime *24 August 1988: Keep The Circle Around (12" - Plane Crash) Playtime *31 August 1988: Garage Full Of Flowers (12" - Plane Crash) Play Time *06 September 1988: Keep The Circle Around (12" - Plane Crash) Playtime *19 September 1988: Keep The Circle Around (single) Playtime *21 September 1988: Keep The Circle Around (12" - Plane Crash) Playtime *12 October 1988: Keep The Circle Around (7” – Plane Crash) Playtime *26 October 1988: Butterfly (7”) Playtime *28 October 1988 (BFBS) (Peel 092 (BFBS)): 'Butterfly (12"-Trainsurfing)' (Playtime) *31 October 1988: You Can't Take The Truth (7” – Butterfly) Playtime *01 November 1988 (Radio Bremen): Butterfly (7") Playtime *03 November 1988 (BBC World Service): Butterfly (12" - Trainsurfing) Cow *10 November 1988 (BBC World Service): You Can't Take The Truth (12" - Trainsurfing) Cow *16 November 1988: Joe (v/a album - Manchester North Of England) Bop Casettes BC V 001 *22 November 1988: Butterfly (12") Playtime *14 December 1988: Butterfly (7") Playtime *23 December 1988 (BFBS): Butterfly (12" - Trainsurfing) Cow *27 December 1988: Keep The Circle Around (7 inch) Playtime FF#11 (JP: "That seems to me to be a teen-terrific way to end the programme.") ;1989 *07 February 1989: Butterfly (12" - Trainsurfing) Cow *21 February 1989: Butterfly (12" - Trainsurfing) Cow *03 April 1989: Butterfly (12" - Trainsurfing) Cow *07 April 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 101 (BFBS)): 'Keep The Circle Around (12"-Plane Crash)' (Playtime) *11 April 1989: Joe (12") Cow *26 April 1989: ‎Two Cows (v/a album - Edward Not Edward) Wooden *27 April 1989: Joe (12") Cow MOO 3 *19 May 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 104 (BFBS)): 'Joe (12")' (Cow) *20 June 1989: Directing Traffic (12" - Joe) Cow *08 July 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 108 (BFBS)): 'Out Of Time (CDS-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *31 July 1989: Directing Traffic (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *HO John Peel 13 1989: Out Of Time (CD Maxi-single - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFPSCD072 *14 August 1989: Find Out Why (12") Cow DUNG 5T *19 August 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 113 (BFBS)): 'Find Out Why (12")' (Cow) (JP: 'I'm supposed to have a drink with them almost immediately after this programme: my associations with the stars are limitless.') *23 August 1989: So Far (7" - Find Out Why) Cow *06 September 1989: Find Out Why (single) Cow DUNG 5 *08 November 1989: Move (7") Cow (JP: "As heard on the Steve Wright programme only yesterday afternoon, and somebody reminded me yesterday that I'd said if I ever heard Inspiral Carpets on Steve Wright's programme, I'd play the Pet Shop Boys on this programme. Well I'm not going to, at least not tonight anyway.") *21 November 1989 (Radio Bremen): Move (7") Cow *13 December 1989: You Can't Take The Truth (12" EP - Trainsurfing) Cow *20 December 1989: She Comes In The Fall (session) FF#50 *20 December 1989: Directing Traffic (session) FF#49 *21 December 1989: So This Is How It Feels (session) FF#35 *26 December 1989: Find Out Why (7 inch) Cow FF#21 *28 December 1989: Joe (12 inch) Cow FF#9 ;1990 *01 February 1990: Gimme Shelter (v/a album - Stoned Again - A Tribute To The Stones) Imaginary *15 February 1990: This Is How It Feels (12") Mute *19 February 1990: This Is How It Feels (7") Mute *24 February 1990 (BFBS): 'Gimme Shelter (Compilation LP-Stoned Again; A Tribute To The Stones)' (Imaginary) *08 March 1990 (Rockradio): So This Is How It Feels (7") Mute *13 March 1990: This Is How It Feels (Drum Mix) (12" - This Is How It Feels (Remix)) Mute DUNG 7 R *14 March 1990: This Is How It Feels (Drum Mix) (12" - This Is How It Feels (Remix)) Mute DUNG 7 R *17 March 1990 (BFBS): This Is How It Feels (Radio Mix) (12") Mute *19 March 1990: Joe (single) Cow *09 April 1990: Real Thing (album - Life) Mute DUNG 8 *09 April 1990: Many Happy Returns (album - Life) Mute DUNG 8 *09 April 1990: Besides Me (album - Life) Mute DUNG 8 *10 April 1990: Sackville (album - Life) Mute DUNG 8 *11 April 1990: Song For A Family (album - Life) Mute *12 April 1990: She Comes In The Fall (album - Life) Mute DUNG 8 *25 April 1990: Real Thing (CD - Life) Mute *10 May 1990: Garages Full Of Flowers (12" EP - Plane Crash) Playtime AMUSE 2T *15 May 1990: Sackville (Chris Nagle's Dubville Mix) (promo 12" - Commercial Rain) Mute P DUNG 10 T *16 May 1990: Commercial Rain (Hog Mix) (promo 12") Mute P DUNG 10 T *17 May 1990: Commercial Rain (Business Mix) (promo 12") Mute P DUNG 10 T *19 May 1990 (BFBS) (Peel 144 (BFBS)): 'Sackville (LP-Life)' (Mute) *19 May 1990 (BFBS) (Peel 148 (BFBS)): 'Commercial Rain (Business Mix) (12")' (Mute) *26 May 1990 (BFBS) (Peel 146 (BFBS)): 'Besides Me (LP-Life)' (Mute) *HO John Peel 22 1990: Commercial Rain (Snatch Mix) (EP) *06 June 1990: She Comes In The Fall (single) Mute DUNG 10 *12 June 1990: She Comes In The Fall (7") Mute / Cow DUNG 10 *Mostly Peel June 1990: Sackville (Chris Nagle's Dubville Mix) (promo 12" - Commercial Rain) Mute P DUNG 10 T probably the play on 15th May *25 June 1990: Commercial Rain (12") Mute *20 July 1990 (BFBS): 'Joe (12")' (Cow) *28 August 1990: Many Happy Returns *13 October 1990: Garage Full Of Flowers (12" - Plane Crash) Playtime *14 October 1990: Biggest Mountain (EP - Island Head) Mute *20 October 1990: I'll Keep It In Mind (12" - Island Head E.P.) Mute *21 October 1990: Weakness (12" - Island Head E.P.) Mute *03 November 1990: Gold Top (12" - Island Head) Mute *03 November 1990 (BFBS) (Peel 162 (BFBS)): 'I'll Keep It In Mind (12"-Island Head E.P.)' (Mute) *10 November 1990: Weakness (Live) (12" - Island Head Live) Mute *10 November 1990: I'll Keep It In Mind (Live) (12" - Island Head Live) Mute *10 November 1990 (BFBS) (Peel 163 (BFBS)): 'Weakness (12"-Island Head E.P.)' (Mute) *10 November 1990 (BFBS) (Peel 164 (BFBS)): 'Gold Top (12"-Island Head E.P.)' (Mute) *17 November 1990 (BFBS) (Peel 164 (BFBS)): 'Directing Traffic (2x Compilation LP-Manchester, So Much To Answer For)' (Strange Fruit) *15 November 1990 (Radio Mafia): Weakness (12" EP - Island Head) Mute *22 December 1990: Beast Inside (session) FF#50 (JP: "Actually sounded quite seasonal, that, what with the bells and everything.") ;1991 *05 January 1991: Keep The Circle Around (EP - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *02 March 1991: Caravan (7") (JP - "sounds a little busy to me..") *09 March 1991: Caravan (7") Mute DUNG 13 *20 April 1991: Sleep Well Tonight (album - The Beast Inside) *20 April 1991: Grip (album - The Beast Inside) *21 April 1991: Please Be Cruel (album - the Beast Inside) *03 May 1991 (BFBS): Please Be Cruel (album - The Beast Inside) *25 May 1991: The Greek Wedding Song (EP - Trainsurfing) *02 June 1991: Please Be Cruel (single) *15 June 1991: St Kilda ('Please Be Cruel' b-side) Mute *28 June 1991 (BFBS): St.Kilda (12" - Please Be Cruel) Mute *25 August 1991: Joe (12") Cow ;1992 *15 August 1992: Generations (Denmark 2 Germany 0 Mix) (12") Mute *21 August 1992: Generations (Denmark 2 Germany 0 Mix) (12" - Generations) Mute DUNG 18 T *September 1992 (BBC World Service): Generations (Denmark 2 Germany 0 Mix) (12" Generations) Mute *04 October 1992 (BFBS): Fire (LP - Revenge of the Goldfish) Mute *02 October 1992: Fire (album - Revenge Of The Goldfish) Mute *09 October 1992: Fire (LP-Revenge Of The Goldfish) Mute ;1993 *06 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Gimme Shelter (EP – The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *10 April 1993: Keep The Circle Around (7") Playtime AMUSE 02 *12 June 1993: How It Should Be (7 inch) Mute (JP before track: "Here’s a band we’ve not heard on the programme for far too long.") *11 December 1993: Party In The Sky (Dub Federation Dub) *17 December 1993: Saturn 5 (Gravity Surge Mix) (CDS) Mute ;1994 *21 January 1994: I Want You (CD single) Mute *21 January 1994 (featuring Mark E Smith): I Want You (CD single) Mute *22 January 1994 (BFBS) (featuring Mark E Smith): I Want You (tape preview) (JP before track: "Now this next one, well, it's for all of you, dear listeners. And what it is, I was given a tape, of this unexpected collaboration between two Manchester area bands. Or one band and one other artiste. And I was given it on condition I didn't play it on British radio for several weeks. And I said, yes I'm quite happy to do that. But I didn't say anything about not playing it on BFBS. So this is a kind of preview I suppose.. It won't take you to long I suspect, to identify the protagonists...") *22 January 1994 (featuring Mark E Smith): I Want You (CD single) Mute *January 1994 (5) (BBC World Service): I Want You (single) Mute *January 1994 (5) (BBC World Service) (featuring Mark E Smith): I Want You (CD single) Mute *29 January 1994 (featuring Mark E Smith): I Want You (CD single) Mute *04 February 1994: I Want You (single) Mute *05 February 1994 (BFBS) (featuring Mark E Smith): I Want You (CD single) Mute *February 1994 (1) (BBC World Service) (featuring Mark E Smith): I Want You (CD single) Mute *12 February 1994 (featuring Mark E Smith): I Want You (CD single) Mute *February 1994 (2) (BBC World Service) (featuring Mark E Smith): I Want You (CD single) Mute *04 March 1994: Party In The Sky (CD - Devil Hopping) Mute (JP before track: "What a joy it was, during the week, to see Mark E Smith on Top Of Pops with the Inspiral Carpets.") *05 March 1994: Lovegrove (CD - Devil Hopping) Mute *12 March 1994: Saturn 5 (CD - Devil Hopping) Mute *18 March 1994: All Of This And More (CD - Devil Hopping) Mute *25 March 1994: Uniform (CD - Devil Hopping) Mute *23 December 1994: (featuring Mark E Smith): I Want You (CD single) Mute FF#1 ;1996 *07 January 1996 (BFBS): Butterfly (CDS1-Generations) Mute *01 July 1996: Out Of Time (session 23/3/89) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) ;1997 *06 January 1997: Gimme Shelter (session 26/3/89) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) ;1998 *16 September 1998: I Want You (CD single) Mute *17 September 1998 (featuring Mark E Smith): I Want You (CD single) Mute ;1999 *15 June 1999: Keep the Circle Around (LP – Radio 1 Sessions) Strange Fruit *31 August 1999 (featuring Mark E Smith): I Want You (60th birthday) *14 September 1999: This Is How It Feels To Be (single) Mute (Supergrass get tour of Peel Acres, including Peel’s work room. Song was one of the first taped off the Peel show by an unnamed member of the band.) ;2000 *06 January 2000 (featuring Mark E Smith): I Want You (7 inch) Cow/Mute (Peelenium 1994) See Also * 120 Minutes * Indie Charts External Links *Wikipedia *Official site Category:Artists